


The Trouble With Jedi Masters

by YenGirl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying in touch with dearly departed Jedi Masters is a good thing. Or so Luke thought. No pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Jedi Masters

  **Author Notes:** Hello everyone! This is my first offering for this fandom and a rather silly one at that. I'd finally managed to entice my daughter into watching Star Wars episodes IV, V and VI after exhorting the cuteness of Artoo Deetoo. Needless to say, he's her favourite character. This bit of silliness, however, has no Artoo in it, and was born from a random conversation with my daughter after she finished watching Episode VI for the first time. Best enjoyed with a large pinch of salt :)

**Summary:** Staying in touch with dearly departed Jedi Masters is a good thing. Or so Luke thought. No pairings.

**Warnings:** PWP  & silliness.

**Rating:** 'T'

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to Disney.

\- Story Start -

When Luke Skywalker saw Darth Vader strike Obi Wan Kenobi down in cold blood, he was shocked and distraught. He thought he'd never see his teacher again.

_And I'd lost Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru not too long ago._

When Luke heard Ben's voice in Yoda's tiny hut, he was surprised and pleased. It was great Ben and Yoda could chat whenever they liked; they'd been teacher and student after all.

_Hey, that means I can talk to Ben too!_

When Luke saw Yoda breathe his last in that little bed, he was shocked and distraught all over again. He hadn't finished his training; he still needed his teacher's guidance!

_And I'd just gotten used to that backwards speech of his._

When Luke saw Yoda's spirit appear beside Ben's at the cremation of Anakin Skywalker, he was surprised and pleased all over again. It was great they could share in his moments of sadness and joy, and appear anytime they chose to.

_Hey, that means I won't be alone anymore!_

When Luke saw Anakin's spirit appear beside Yoda, he was even more pleased. He had always believed his father had some good in him and it was nice to be proven right.

_Wonder why he looks young with a full head of hair while Yoda and Ben both look as old as when they'd died?_

When Luke saw the same trio appear in his home after that, he welcomed them with open arms. Figuratively speaking. It was heartwarming to know he had more family members than just Leia and Han who were busy... well, being newlyweds.

_Just as well my evenings are usually spent at home._

When Luke saw the three Jedi Masters the next morning - materialising in his bathroom as he was taking his first leak of the day - he was shocked and distraught. His bodily function ceased abruptly, resulting in a painful, blocked sensation.

_Wait - what?!_

"That flow should have a bit more velocity at your age, young Luke," Ben remarked with a nod.

"Using the force, he is not," Yoda added, shaking his head in seeming disappointment.

"Why, when I was your age," Anakin began.

"Ben! Father! Master Yoda! Do you mind?!" Luke yelped, red faced and wide eyed as he yanked up his pyjama bottoms.

_What the - isn't there a Heaven or a Nirvana or a - a Valhalla for Jedi Masters who had passed on?_

"Get out!" He tried to push them with his hands, but luminous beings were they and not crude matter, so his fingers passed right through them instead.

"I think it's time we resumed your training," Ben suggested as if Luke hadn't said or done anything.

"Cover all aspects of it, we will," Yoda promised and chortled, tapping his stick on the floor for emphasis.

"And I mean _all_ aspects," Anakin added with a pleasant smile.

"What?! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
